Resfriado
by Viko W
Summary: Madara se enferma, que suerte que hay alguien que ve por él. *one-shot madadei/tobidei*


**Disclaimer: **la serie de naruto shippuden no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto así como todos los personajes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Resfriado.**

Cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar consuelo para su adolorida vista. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, como si todo a su alrededor careciera de fuerza de gravedad, propinándole un desagradable malestar. Cerca, el incienso se consumía despidiendo aroma a eucalipto y hierbabuena o limón. ¿Cómo saberlo? Cuando su nariz estaba más congestionada que las calles en pleno festival de verano.

Tosió latosamente, haciendo una expresión lastimosa.

─ Awww…

Increíble. Eso era la cosa más increíble después de fundar Akatsuki.

Él.

El poderosísimo casi omnipotente Uchiha Madara se hallaba postrado en cama…

… enfermo.

Y lo peor del caso era de no tratarse de una enfermedad terminal, sino de un simple resfriado. Sintió gritar de frustración y lo hubiera hecho de no dolerle tanto la garganta. Masculló varias maldiciones no sabiendo bien a quien dirigirlas, en ese momento todo y todos eran culpables de su deplorable estado.

Se removió un tanto incomodo entre las sabanas, preguntándose a su vez la raíz del problema. No había enfermado sólo porque sí. El brote lo originó algo, estaba seguro de eso. Consideró el factor 'estrés', pero lo descartó segundos después. Simplemente era ilógico. Además solía desahogarse durante horas con Deidara.

Sonrió con descaro y pronto volvió a toser.

También pensó en la edad. Gruñó. No, aún tenía energía suficiente como para patearle el trasero a tres aldeas juntas. Así que por lo años definitivamente no era. Bah, absurdo creer algo así. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba medio muerto tirado en su pequeña habitación? No encontraba una respuesta sensata. Sus defensas deberían haberse reforzado con todo el medicamento que ingirió. Pero no hubo mejoría.

Gimió adolorido mirando fijamente el terroso techo. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y sentir frío.

─ Creo que voy a morir─dramatizó desganado─. Y ni siquiera hice mi testamento, ni comí frutillas con chocolate encima de ¡couhg, couhg!... maldición…

La puerta hizo un escalofriante chirrido sacando de sus lamentos al Uchiha. Volteó perezosamente hacia la entrada, visualizando casi al instante una angelical figura envuelta en dorada luz. Los ojos se le iluminaron al tiempo en que le dedicaba una lasciva sonrisa.

─ ¿He muerto?─ Deidara frunció el entrecejo─ ¿No? Mmm, entonces eres mi sexy enfermero.

─ Voy a fingir no haber escuchado eso─le oyó decir mientras cerraba la puerta. Madara dejó salir una ligera risa, procurando no toser─ . Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor, uhn?-preguntó _desinteresado_.

─ Me siento mejor, gracias.

El rubio le vio dudoso. No es que no creyera en sus palabras, pero estas carecían de veracidad. Continuó aparentando indiferencia, diciéndose que había sido una tontería ir a verlo. Dios, estaba hablando de Madara, un resfriado no era nada para él. No había nada de que preocuparse… bueno, igual no estaba preocupado. Claro que no. Algo como eso carecía de importancia.

Sólo era un resfriado.

"_Es verdad, únicamente eso. Nada grave."_

─ Bien, uhn.─respondió dándole la espalda. Su vista revisó de arriba abajo el estante con libros y adornitos cualquiera, tal vez leería uno. En la mesita de noche observó sin mucho interés la anaranjada máscara y los diversos medicamentos contra el resfriado. Elevó una ceja. Había más de tres, vaya.

Bien, si los tomaba como era debido estaría sano en poco tiempo.

¡Mierda!

¿A quién engañaba? Por más veces que se lo repitiera las excusas sonaban huecas dentro de sí. Así fuera un esguince incluso un ligero malestar no podía imaginar estar lejos del azabache. Porque pese a que era uno de los shinobis más poderosos no dejaba de ser humano. Si se hería sangraría. Por el simple hecho de ser una persona.

Y las personas no dejaban de ser frágiles.

Apretó los ojos. _Odiaba_ a ese tipo, lo _odiaba_. Pensar que estaba haciendo un drama interno por él lo hacía enfadar tanto. Nunca creyó ver el día en el que correría prácticamente hacia 'Tobi' al saberlo enfermo. Mucho menos que se tomaría la molestia de llevarle sobrecitos de Té con la clara intención de quedarse a hacerle compañía. Deseando se recuperase pronto, porque le preocupaba.

Porque lo quería.

Tan simple como eso.

Poco a poco su rostro se vio invadido por un suave rosa, contrastando con el azul de sus ojos. Deidara volteó a verlo. El Uchiha estaba ahora sentado sobre el colchón, sonriéndole de forma extraña.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Nada─su sonrisa creció─. Es sólo que no esperé que vinieras a verme. Me hace feliz.

A veces Madara podía ser un completo idiota. El hecho de creer algo así… de siquiera pensarlo. Idiota. ¿Cómo no ir? ¿Cómo no preocuparse por la persona que…?

Que uno quiere.

Se acercó, no importándole el dulce sonrojo que lucía su rostro y colocó su mano sobre la descubierta frente del mayor.

─ Tienes fiebre, uhn.─habló en un murmullo. Ese torpe, diciendo estar bien cuando su temperatura corporal yacía bastante elevada. Llevó ambas manos dentro de su uniforme, buscando entre tantas cosas el motivo primordial de su estancia ahí. Al poco tiempo sacó un pequeño frasco.

El moreno miró lo que parecía ser medicina y volvió la vista al ojiazul. Un destello de lucidez iluminó su adolorida cabeza. ¿Podría ser que su adorado amor se hubiese afligido tanto que incluso pensó en remediar la situación? Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a toser, el escozor resultaba ya insoportable, aún así mantuvo la alegría impresa en su cara.

─ ¿Ahora qué, uhn?

─ Si me das un beso no necesitaré de nada más.

El rubor aumentó.

Aun enfermo no dejaba de ser…

─ Eres un idiota, uhn.

… Encantador.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota****s de la autora: **Cortito, pero… ¿bonito? A mí me gustó. Besos a todos, por favor, publiquen más MadaDei en mi ausencia de algunos -varios- meses.

Con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Por cierto, una disculpa grande a Smile'Uql por borrar accidentalmente su comentario. Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando volví a subir el fic.


End file.
